


Yurio on Ice!!!

by Alec_Bane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane





	1. Chapter 1

"Yurio, you were truly amazing. It's only your first year. I'm sure you'll win next time," he said and gave his bouquet of roses to the younger boy. "You will never disappoint me unless you give up." 

Skating season was over and Yurio lost. He was mad for awhile, but then he was just upset. He didn't see how he could have lost. Though the next season would be right around the corner and Yurio was determined to win for sure. Now that the pork cutlet bowl was out of the way. 

"Yurochka!" His grandfather called and the blonde raced to the kitchen. For a second he was afraid something might be wrong. "Would you like to help me cook dinner?" 

Yurio smiled. "Of course." They started making dinner and they sorta worked in silence until his grandfather said, "Do you plan on taking next season off?" 

"Of course not!" Yurio exclaimed, but not in a mad voice. He was almost never mad at his grandfather. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you just seemed upset lately that's all," his grandfather said with a sigh. "And I kinda hoped you would. I'm getting old Yurochka. I'm not going to be around forever..."

Yurio stopped and stared at his father wide eyed. "Are you saying that..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to believe that it was true. 

"I'm fine," his grandfather said. "Nothing's wrong. I was just saying."

"Don't scare me like that!" Yurio snapped. "I'm sorry. I love you and you mean a lot to me." 

His grandfather smiled at him. "It's alright. Don't worry. I'm still here now, and I plan to be for awhile." Yurio forced a small smile.

Yurio was laying in bed, half asleep when his phone started ringing. He sat up and looked at it. Otabek was FaceTiming him. Quickly Yurio started to brush his hair, then wondered why he was doing it, and stopped. He turned on his light and answered on the last ring. 

"Don't you know it's the middle of the night over here?" He grumbled. A smile played at Otabek's lips. "Nice to see you too Yuri," he said. 

Yurio rolled his eyes. "I'm tired Otabek. Can we talk in the morning?"

Otabek frowned. "You're not as salty as usual. What's wrong?"  Yurio sighed. 

"Don't tell me you're still upset over losing," Otabek said. "So you didn't win the first season. So what? You have next season. And plenty more after that. You can't let the past hold you back Yuri." 

"It's not just that," Yurio snapped. "I think something might be wrong with my grandfather but he doesn't want to tell me." 

Otabek's expression soften. "Does him seem sick?"

"He said that he kinda hoped that maybe I would take next season off," Yurio said. "And he said that he's not going to be around forever..."

"Yuri," Otabek. "You can't let one failure stop you. And you should be proud of yourself truthfully. Yurio you were the youngest one there. The fact that you made it that far was impressive. And if your grandfather doesn't seem sick then there's not a reason to worry about it. I'm sure he's fine." 

Yurio nodded slightly. "Yeah okay. You better bring your A game because I'm totally going to crush you next season." 

Otabek smiled slightly. "I'm not going to let you win. You have to earn it."

"I know and I will," Yurio said. "Goodnight Otabek."

"Goodnight Yuri," Otabek said before hanging up. 

That weekend Yurio went to the rink. He was going to practice for next season. Nothing was going to get in his way. He was determined to win gold. 

Yurio went and put on his skates and stopped before he got on the ice. He stared, his eyes wide. "Otabek!?" He shouted and the older boy turned around. 

"Hello Yuri," Otabek said with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

~a little while later that day~

"Yuri, let's go get something to eat," Otabek said as they walked outside. "Are you going to tell me why you are here?" Yurio asked, trying his best not to sound angry. Otabek frowned. "Only if you have dinner with me," he said. Yurio rolled his eyes and pretended not to seem happy about it. 

They rode on Otabek's motorcycle to a restaurant and the waitress seated them to a table. 

"Otabek. What are you doing here?" Yurio asked, as Otabek scanned over the menu. He looked up slowly at the younger boy. "I came to see you," he said. 

Yurio felt heat rising to his cheeks, he knew he was blushing. "You came-" Yurio began to say. 

"I also came to skate," Otabek said. "I want Yakov to be my coach." 

You came all this way just to see me? Yurio thought and was glad he didn't say it. He pushed the thought aside. 

"Really?" Yurio asked. Otabek nodded slightly. "I feel like a change of scenery might be good," he said. 

They ordered their food, and made some small talk. Otabek paid for their meal. 

"Can we go somewhere to talk? Like really talk." Otabek said as they walked out of the restaurant. Yurio shivered. He wasn't planning on staying out this late and he didn't bring a jacket. Otabek noticed and took off his jacket and put it over Yurio's shoulders. Yurio looked up at him, a little surprised. "Otabek I-"

"I'm not that cold," Otabek said. "Plus, it's what friends do." They shared a small smile as their eyes met.


	3. Chapter 3

“If you don’t hold on tight you’ll fall off,” Otabek said after Yurio loosely wrapped his arms around the older boy. Yurio held on tighter. They rode down the street on his motorcycle and as Yurio looked up the stars seemed brighter. Yurio felt warm and fuzzy inside, even though his face was freezing. He was thankful for Otabek’s leather jacket, it was big on him and covered his hands; and it smelled like his cologne.

Otabek drove them to the hotel where he was staying, and they went up to his room. The two stood outside and overlooked the city down below. “Aren’t you cold?” Yurio asked, keeping his eyes on the sky. Otabek shrugged. “Not really,” he said. “Yurio have you ever dated anyone?” 

“No,” he said. “Why do you ask?” He glanced at Otabek. He didn’t snap at his very that much.

“I was just wondering,” Otabek said still looking down at the city. 

“Look if you brought me here to talk about lovey feely crap then you can just take me home,” Yurio said, still looking at him. 

Otabek smiled slightly and looked back at him. “What?” Yurio asked. 

Otabek pushed himself off the railing. “I didn’t bring you out here to talk about feelings,” he said. “I wanted to know if you would come with me to my cousin’s wedding, as my friend.” 

“When is it?” Yurio asked. 

“Next month,” Otabek said. “I wanted to invite you ahead of time.” 

“I already went to Victor and pork cutlet bowl’s wedding with you,” Yurio said with a disgusted face, remembering the night. 

“Admit it,” Otabek grinned. “You had a fun time. Enjoyed yourself.”

“I did no such thing!” Yurio exclaimed. 

“Okay sure Yuri,” Otabek said sarcastically. “So are you going to go with me or not?”

“Fine I’ll go, but don’t expect me to happy about it,” Yurio grumbled. 

“Why would I?” Otabek asked still grinning. 

***

It wasn’t until Yurio took it off did he realize he still had Otabek’s jacket. Yurio got ready for bed and laid Otabek’s jacket on his desk chair. Yurio had a hard time falling asleep that night. Usually he was tired when he got home. Maybe it was because riding on the motorcycle with Otabek gave Yurio such a rush. He closed his eyes and rolled over. 

‘Come with me to my cousin’s wedding, as a friend.’ 

Otabek’s words buzzed in his head. Why wouldn’t he go as Otabek’s friend? Otabek was his best friend. Was he thinking that Yurio would go as he date…? No. That idea was just stupid, ridiculous, and completely insane. Yurio was glad to have Otabek as a friend, his best friend, nothing more, nothing less; and Yurio was content with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Otabek wasn’t at the skating rink the next day, and neither was Yakov. Maybe they were talking about whether he would coach Otabek or not. “Yurio! You’re doing great!” A familiar and annoying voice shouted. Yurio whipped his head around and saw Victor and that stupid pork cutlet bowl. He skated to the side of the rink where they were standing. “Why the hell are you here? What the hell do you want?” He snapped at them. 

“Ah Yurio, we came to see our adopted son!” Victor said smiling. 

“I am NOT your son!” Yurio snapped. 

“That is not what the adoption papers say~” Victor chimed. 

“The adoption papers is a piece of paper that says Yurio is our son, then you printed out a picture of my signature and glued it on,” he grumbled

Victor chuckled. “Don’t be so angry Yurio,” he said. “We actually came for a different reason. I am selling my place here in Russia. Yuri and I are getting our own place in Japan. But we thought we would see you while we were here.” 

“Hello Yurio, it’s nice to see you again,” Yuri said smiling. 

“So you finally quit skating?” Yurio snapped. “You won, so that’s it?” 

“Afraid you will lose to me again Yurio?” Yuri asked.

Yurio glared at him. “Fuck you pig bastard.” 

“Good to see you haven’t changed Yurio!” Victor smiled. “It was nice seeing you, but we shall be going.” And with that, Victor walked out, holding hands with that pork cutlet bowl.

Yurio still didn’t like Yuri. Just when he started to like Yuri, he won gold and married Victor, and that really pissed him off. 

***

Yurio was walking home when he decided to call Otabek. No answer. He tried again, and still no answer. Yurio figured that Otabek was off riding around on his motorcycle. He went home and decided to scroll through Instagram for awhile. 

He saw a picture of Victor and Yuri in front of the place they planned on buying. He saw a bunch of Phichit’s selfies. He saw Guang-Hong and Leo, apparently they meet up and went to coffee. Chris had posted a picture with him naked on a bed, with rose petals covering his naughty parts. Yurio quickly scrolled, he did not want to see that. Yurio saw more of Phichit’s selfies. Georgi had posted a picture with the blonde chick he’s dating. Yurio rolled his eyes at another one of Phichit’s selfies. He went to Otabek’s page out of curiosity. He found some pictures of Otabek and some girl, and selfie with Phichit. He closed the app and decided to go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next was was Saturday and Yurio had planned to stay home with his grandfather. They sat on the couch and they watch some movies, then Otabek called. Yurio stepped out of the room before answering. “Are you doing anything important?” Otabek asked.

“Just watching some movies with my grandfather, why?” Yurio asked. 

“I want you to come help me pick out a suit to wear to the wedding,” Otabek said. “I hate all the ones I have.”

“And you called me because I great fashion sense?” Yurio said, but it sounded more like a question. 

“Exactly,” Otabek said. “Get ready, I’m picking you up.” 

***

“Oh, I was wondering where my jacket went,” was the first thing Otabek said when he saw Yurio. He tossed Yurio a helmet and he put it on. “Do you plan on keeping it?” 

“Why?” Yurio asked as he hopped on the motorcycle. “Do you want it back?” 

“Kinda,” Otabek said, and they took off before Yurio could say anything else. 

*** 

“A cheetah print tie?” Otabek asked. “Really?” 

“A cheetah print suit would look better,” Yurio said. They were in store that sold fancy dresses and suits. Otabek rolled his eyes. 

“It’s a wedding not a disco,” Otabek said. 

“There could be afterwards,” Yurio shrugged. “You don’t know. Maybe they want to have a surprise disco party after they get married.” 

Otabek smiled. “Is that what you want after your wedding?” 

Yurio cringed. “Ugh no. I don’t want a wedding at all.” 

Otabek frowned and stopped. He looked at Yurio. “You don’t ever plan on getting married.”   
Yurio looked up at him. “Not in the near future. Skating is what is important to me right now.” 

Otabek just looked at him for a moment before looking away. Yurio frowned. “Don’t tell me you met someone, plan on getting married, quit skating, and settle down like those idiots did,” he grumbled. 

“Come on Yurio, you know me better than that,” Otabek said. 

Yurio bit his lip and looked away. Otabek frowned. “My cousin is getting married in America, that’s where the wedding is,” Otabek said after a moment. Yurio raised an eyebrow. “America, really?” he asked. Otabek nodded. “Yeah, that’s where she lives,” he said. 

Otabek held up a suit. “This one?”

A smile played at Yurio’s lips. “Definitely not.” 

***

In the end they both ended up getting suits to wear to the wedding. “Otabek,” Yurio said as they got back on the motorcycle. “I want you to come have dinner at my place.” 

“Plan on poisoning me Yuri?” Otabek grinned. 

“Huh? Why would I do that to my best friend?” Yurio asked. 

“I don’t know maybe you got tired of me,” Otabek said looking back at him. 

“Tired of you Otabek? Never,” Yurio said smiling a little, and they drove off back to Yurio’s house.


End file.
